


O' Captain My Captain

by R_L_Williams



Series: In His Majestys Navy [1]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, British Empire, British Military, M/M, Napoleonic Wars, Navy, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_L_Williams/pseuds/R_L_Williams
Summary: In which I write my self a ticket to Satans' waiting room andHoratio give fellatio to his CaptainBehold my trash kingdom





	O' Captain My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea for this at 1 in the morning i have no excuse for my sin

the officers gathered in the captains quarters, bent over maps the men in charge plotted their next course of action in Her Majesty service 

they would be headed away from home towards the equator towards the warmer weather of the British east indies 

with the familiar route plotted the usual assemblage of officers made their way to the dining table

that evening commenced the way most evening on the ship did with eating drinking singing and general carousing 

Bracegirddle with his joke Bush with his unflappable wit Archie with his unwavering sweetness and then there was the captain. Standing resolute and unmoved externally by the festivities save for a demure smile that always lit a rather uncomfortable flame in Horatios stomach. 

the captain was a striking man not strictly for his looks but in his carriage and affect. As captain he was God on the ocean and he made you believe it. Not by pompous demanding action by but stillness and assurity. A certain ancient grounded-ness that shook those less stable to their core. Horatio would be lying if he tried to tell himself that the captain had not made his knees weak a time or two

Horatio lost deep in his own sacrilegious thoughts had not noticed the tapering of the conversation.

"well, sirs, i hear my cot calling my name and so i bid you good ene'."

"good evening Mr Bush." the captain replied. Horatio nodded his goodbye, smiling curtly 

the door closed behind him and the room was enclosed in the rocking quiet of an evening sea 

"Well Horatio." 

"Yes, captain?"

"It seems you and I are the last men standing."

"Indeed sir." Horacio replied with a simple smirk

"Do you play chess Mr Hornblower?"

"When I have occasion"

"Could i tempt you with a game?"

"You could tempt me with many things sir." Horacio mumbled under his breath

"What was that?" 

"I said I would be glad to play."

"Indeed" came the captains persed lip reply accompanied by its usual eye brow raise. The face he made when he found something suspicious.

neither men were experts and neither were sore losers the game played out with the civilized ease of seasoned gentlemen 

"Checkmate." Horatio called out breaking the comfortable silence 

the captain paused scanning the board for an out. Finding nothing he nodded curtly and tipped his king.

"Well played Mr. Hornblower." the captain said leaning back in his chair "I must say" he interjected swigging his rum. eyes never breaking with those of the man across from him "I'm indescribably glad for the way things worked out."

"why is that sir' Horatio inquired taking another swig of his run, Pellew looked over at Horatio, surprised by the fact that his reasons were not plainly evident. reaching a hand out to Horatio, eyes thick with imploring emotion, he held is palm to the side of Horatios' cheek

"Because I couldn't bear to lose you Horatio." at this Horatios' mouth went slack as he set down his tumbler of rum. with no more than a moments analysis Horatio, launched him self from his seat. hands coming up to grip the side of his captains face as Horatio pressed his lips to those of his superior officer. Pellew gently returned the pressure neither really giving nor receding from the affection. after a quiet moment Horatio pulled himself hastily away from the captain. terror, confusion and worry dripping from Horatios' eyes he turned sharply and made his way to the darkened port side window. The evening painted the sea a twinkling jet black. Gripping the railing Horatio stood eyes locked on the faceless abyss of the darkened oceanic depths. 

 _"what have i done, oh god ill be removed from the ship...ill be stripped of my rank...ill be court-martialed...ill be lucky if he doesn't throw me overboard with cannons balls in my boots."_ shoulders heaving with anxious breaths. Horatio dare'nt look at the captain who hadn't seemed to have moved from his spot.

after several tense wordless moments Pellew rose from his chair. the sound of wood scraping against the deck caused Horatio to break from his internal distress and towards the captain. a hand still on the rail he locked eyes with the captain who now stood next to Horatios' vacated seat. the captain paused there, the two men exchanging words that they didn't not risk to utter aloud. Horatio swallowed the lump forming in his throat as Pellew rounded the table Horatio walked to meet him. Pellew moved slow making Horatio close the majority of the space before the pair met, nearly eye to eye a foot from the table. the captain opened his mouth to speak but then thought the better of it. looking down at the floor then back up at the young man in front of him. Horatio studied the gaze of the captain. seeing in it all the things he wanted to do but would never allow himself to pursue. making note of Horatios' analysis Pellew returned his normally confident gaze to the floor. Horatio finding himself more free to act by merit of lower rank gently placed a finger under the captains chin lifting his conflicted gaze. once eyes were lever with each other; once again Horatio pulled the captain into a deeper kiss, this time felling the captain return his affections. the captain attempting to convey his feeling..his yearning gently pulled Horatios' lower lip into his mouth sucking on it slightly. Horatio need no further confirmation. pulling from the kiss Horacio dropped to his knees, making quick and agile work of the buttons on Edwards drop front pants. Edward gripped Horatios' hand

"You sure about this Hornblower."  
"Are you sir?"  
Pellew looked down at the man kneeling prostrate in front of him. He lifted his weathered hand to meet Hornblowers' boyish face. Thumb dragging across Horatios' plump lower lip. Horatios tongue darted out to flit against the tip of Pellews' thumb. Lips wrapping around the digit up to the first knuckle, tongue lapping at the hyper sensitive pad of Edwards thumb. Pellew clenched his jaw. Taking hold of Horatios' jaw he locked Hornblowers' gaze with his own as he used his other hand to free his member. Horatio smiled up at his captain as he took Edward into his mouth lavishing gently licks at on the sensitive flesh. Pellew sighed. Horatio smiled. sucking gently on Pellew growing appendage hands coming to rest on his own lap. Though Horatio knew his way around his own body and he had seen many a man in not but what God gave him. and if he had tuppence for every "sailor wife" he had seen preform the action squeezed in among'st the guns and the goats he would have enough to buy a commission. he had little to no idea what to do but thankfully the captain guided his actions with every sound he made, with every touch of his hand Horatio drew closer to what he imagined his captain wanted. 

"Oh and sir...

"Yes Horatio."

"If i can drink the ships grog I'm fairly certain i can stomach anything." Horatio stated euphemism evident in his face. the captain raised a brow and and try as he might the curve of a mischievous smirk curled a corner of his mouth  
Horatio slid Edwards engorged member between his lips again, tongue lapping at the sensitive underside. At this Edward leaned against the desk. Head lolling back as Horatios' hands worked the length of his shaft. 

"oh Horatio."the captain exclaimed breathlessly. his hand sliding into the dark vines of Horatios' soft curls. eyes lolling closed as he relaxed into the affections of his lieutenant. Horatio, emboldened Pellews advances slid his hands up the captains legs coming to rest on his thighs; muscles as solid as the deck he stood on.

as his captain neared his climax Horatio could feel Edwards grip tightening on the back of his head. as Pellew began softly rolling his hips to meet Horatios movements. the captains shaft met with the back of his throat he gagged around Pellews length and the older man jerked away from the sound. Horatios' hand darted up to the quickly departing digits previously nestled in his hair. a silent overture for the captain to remain. Edward froze for a moment before descending back into his previous state of repose. the summit of his pleasure drawing ever closer. Pellew, ever the hardened sailor made little auditory indication of the tempest of sensations racking his body. yet, Horatio could feel the deep rumbling moans resonating through his captains core.

all Pellews' climax cannon-balled through his core his fingers tangled with Horatios' curls tugging them into the ball of his fist. 

Horatio swallowed the ropes of salty glue like fluid, only removing his mouth from his captain when he felt the appendage begin its inevitable relax. lifting his eyes to join gazes with Edward he was met with his tumbler of rum born in the palm of his superior officer. Horatio smiled great full for the chaser even if he would have never dared ask for one.

"that was...splendid Horatio but what of-"

Horatio raised a hand stopping Edward mid sentence "I'm alright sir." he stated a small smile on his face

"Horatio..surely...there must be-" again Horatio stopped the captain

"I would love to, but i think my...pleasure would best be saved for another evening."

the captain raised an eyebrow, tilting his head back slightly. "well then, I have something to look forward to then don't I ?"

"yes, indeed sir." Horatio replied a boyish blush dusting his prominent cheekbones. with Horatios' eyes locked on his Edward returned himself to his trousers buttoning them before assisting his Lieutenant to his feet. once they stood on even ground they held a weighty silence between them eyes dancing around the room meeting by accident when one thought the other wasn't looking. when Pellew could no longer stand it he reached out to the younger man, his strong hands shaking with unspoken sentiment. he clasped his hand around the back of Horatios' neck drawing him in until they were forehead to forehead 

"thank you may lad." he uttered his voice a hoarse grumble. Horatio huffed out a small breathy laugh a smile sweetly tearing across his face. "may I ?" the captain requested tilting Horatios head up with his free hand drawing their mouths ever closer in want of a kiss. Horatio chuckled, after what had just transpired his superior officer was asking permission for something as demure as a kiss

"you may." Horatio replied his voice a blushing murmur of its usual tone. the captain closed the remaining inches between them and held Horatio in a ardent, craving, embrace. Horatio melted into the arms of the older man his fingers tentatively curling into the folds of the captains neck cloth. after a long immersing kiss the two men parted. Edwards hand slid down Horatios arm taking his hand and drawing it up to his mouth pressing a kiss to the tender skin on the back of Horatios hand. the closest thing to a verbal deceleration of affection he was likely to receive. Horatio lowered his head attempting to hide the swelling color painting his face. "i think...it would be wise...for me to return to my quarters...sir." Horatio whispered. the captain lowered by Hornblowers statement of the inevitable. released Horatios hand and dropped his gaze to the space between his boots before raising his head his guise of captain firmly replanted on his face. 

"Very well Mr. Hornblower." the captain said curtly clasping his hands behind his back. Horatio stepped back fear twisting his gut and heating his face. the captain said nothing and stared dead ahead. like he was looking over the deck of his ship. Hornblower took the hint and strode around the desk and towards the door. before hand could meet handle the captain turned in place and spoke

"Oh, Horatio..." he called out, Hornblower turned face blank with poorly hidden distress. "I'll be wanting a rematch." Pellew stated his fingers coming to rest on his toppled king. An electric smile spread across Hornblowers face

"I look forward to it." Horatio replied with an impish smile before exiting his captains cabin.

 


End file.
